


Round About

by hyj



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its been a little while since i wrote smthn so it may be kinda rusty sorry, its fun, neo r a couple for anyone tht is wondering, tbh hakyeon stole the show on this one, this is just a short drabble but i had sm fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyj/pseuds/hyj
Summary: a hopeless romantic and a single-but-proud meet at a store on valentine’s day





	Round About

Jaehwan sighs, he should be used to waking up with the bitter taste of beer in his mouth by now but apparently he isn’t. It coincidentally doesn’t make him feel any better that its valentine’s day and he’s in his shitty one bedroom apartment with a bathroom that smells strange on more days of the week than not. He doesn’t have the time nor the money to repair it though so he just decided to let it be, maybe it’s a seasonal thing.

He begrudgingly gets up, groaning as he reminds himself he has about 24 minutes to dress up and go buy coffee before Hakyeon starts bombarding his phone with calls, worrying more about his Vanilla Sweet Cream Cold Brew than Jaehwan’s sanity on a cold Tuesday morning.

Jaehwan contemplates dressing up a bit more than usual but then laughs bitterly to himself. He did spend more detail on doing his hair but he wouldn’t admit that, of course. He didn’t feel like he should do that on his one day off, which he specifically decided on so that he wouldn’t have to endure even more couples asking which chocolate box they should choose for their partner while he struggled to make ends meet.

_Stupid capitalist holiday, stupid loving couples everywhere ugh_. Jaehwan wasn’t jealous, of course not. Just majorly annoyed.

 

-

 

“Brought you the coffee 3 minutes in advance, a penny for my services?”

“You know damn well I’m even more broke than you and you’re literally eating microwavable meals 7 days of the week.” Hakyeon says, taking a sip of his coffee before chuckling.

“What are you doing tonight? Hopefully not what you did last year…. I don’t even want to know how you woke up tied to your bedpost, naked and with glitter all over you.” Hakyeon shivers at the thought of ever having to go untie him and help him vomit out his hangover again.

“Very funny, but no, I don’t intend to do that.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes at the other.

“Hey, uh, are you doing anything tonight? We can go drinking or something.” Hakyeon takes a sip of his coffee and looks up at Jaehwan, expression apologetic.

“Thank you for the offer but I promised Taekwoon we’re going to make cookies and then have romantic candle-lit bath sex at his house tonight.”

Jaehwan gags and groans.

“Spare me the details, please.”

He rolls his eyes as Hakyeon sends him a wink and looks around the store, he can make his trip useful and buy his Mom a cute, cheesy birthday card in advance. Hakyeon gets back to work, charming an old lady into buying the most expensive looking get well soon card for her nephew.

Jaehwan shakes his head and continues looking around, agonized by the amount of paper hearts stuck everywhere around the shop, probably made by Hakyeon himself. He takes a look at the unnecessary valentine’s cards section and scoffs quietly.

_Maybe I’ll just take a quick look_ , Jaehwan says to himself.

He notices a guy wearing a luxurious suit and with the most recent iPhone in hand, taking big, confident strides to get into the shop and he doesn’t look like he’s here for anything in particular but he looks around and bites his lip at the small section of bouquets of fake flowers by the valentines cards section, his expression unreadable.

“Do I have something on my face?” The man asks, quirking an eyebrow, puzzled by the blatant staring of Jaehwan.

“Excuse me?” Jaehwan responds, startled. He didn’t expect to be called out.

“You were staring at me…. Is there something wrong?” His expression turns into an amused one as he notices how flustered Jaehwan got.

“Oh no, sorry… you just, uh, reminded me of someone?”

“Huh…”

“Wonshik? What are you doing here?” Hakyeon interjects, cutting short what was obviously going to be an embarrassing conversation for Jaehwan.

“I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I’d come to say hello.”

“Care to introduce me?” Jaehwan jumps in, not being let in a conversation makes him unnervingly quiet which Hakyeon enjoys at times but the outcome, a punch by Jaehwan, isn’t ideal right now.

“Wonshik, Jaehwan. Jaehwan, Wonshik. He’s a friend of Taekwoon’s.” Hakyeon motions at both of them and sends a forced polite smile to Jaehwan which translates to ‘for god’s sake Jaehwan be nice to him’.

“Hey, uh, Hakyeon? Are you and Taekwoon doing anything tonight? I was thinking we could go at a bar or something-“ He looked demure and docile in his way of talking, as if he felt he was intruding on something he shouldn’t put his nose in but he couldn’t help doing so.

“Sorry, he’s already reserved by Taekwoon, they’re going to bake cookies and then have weird bath sex thus ditching me, his one and only friend but yeah… he’s busy.” Jaehwan commented boldly, pleased with the reaction, the handsome but timid Wonshik widened his eyes in disbelief at his bluntness and Hakyeon fumed but could do nothing but pinch his side, masking it as a friendly pat.

“Excuse him, he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

“Oh, uh, it’s f-fine don’t worry.”

“You know, me and Taekwoon can’t go out tonight but Jaehwan can come! He’ll keep you company and he doesn’t shut up so you don’t have to worry about conversing with him.” Jaehwan makes an offended sound, something between a gasp and a scream, Hakyeon just sighs and gives Wonshik a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments & kudos r really appreciated ♡


End file.
